Tissue and other biological specimens are modified and analyzed through various medical and research processes in laboratory work, in many cases in very high volumes. These processes generally assess specimens of variable size and detail and require precise and consistent tracking of specimen details and recordkeeping of the necessary work performed on said specimens. In many cases specimens under investigation are unique and cannot be replaced or reproduced if lost, mislabeled, or incorrectly processed. Given the nature of the research and/or clinical work underway, detailed and highly accurate recordkeeping and specimen measuring and tracking are required; this work typically requires great precision while nevertheless being repetitive in nature. Such work can therefore strain human technicians' capacity for accuracy and precision.